


I'm too blacksand to function

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: I'm too blacksand to function
Relationships: Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Kudos: 9
Collections: Blacksand Short Fics





	I'm too blacksand to function

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 12/5/2013.

Pitch embraced Sandy from behind, bending his head down to lick a long stripe up his neck, stopping at his ear, which he began to nibble.

“You know it’s sexier when I do that to you,” Sandy murmured.

Pitch, who had felt Sandy shiver in his arms, released Sandy’s ear and pressed a light kiss to the outer curve. “You know it’s in my nature to disagree with you,” he whispered, and earned himself another shiver.

“I guess I’ll let you get away with it this once,” Sandy breathed, as Pitch moved lower, leaving a trail of toothy kisses down the warm golden skin of Sandy’s neck.

Pitch hummed in agreement as he began to leave a hickey that would stand out blatantly black when he was done (and would fade only very, very slowly).

He only paused for a moment to say, “Why don’t you tell me what else you’ll let me get away with?”

* * *

Not taking over the world, of course. 

Taking over the Sandman was vehemently suggested as an alternate course of action. And just as enthusiastically agreed to. Of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> lithefider said: I’m always too blacksand to function.
> 
> whentheoceanmetsky said: this is the secret XXX good ending you get once you unlock all the other endings


End file.
